Problem: Simplify the expression. $5a(4a-3)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5a}$ $ = ({5a} \times 4a) + ({5a} \times -3)$ $ = (20a^{2}) + (-15a)$ $ = 20a^{2} - 15a$